La Prophétie Des Quatre, tome 1: Secrets
by The little girl in the trees
Summary: 4 jeunes filles rentrent à Poudlard: Manda, Nina, Elena et Clara. Elles ont 11 ans, et cachent toutes un secret. Parviendront-elles à le garder en sécurité toute leur première année ? Suivez les aventures de ces 4 jeunes filles et leur destin extraordinaire pendant leur première année.
1. Prologue

**Me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfic Harry Potter ! Je suis fière de vous présenter cette " saga " qui se composera de 7 fics à la suite, La Prophétie des Quatre.**

**Je précise juste que l'histoire se déroule après la victoire de Harry contre Voldemort, mais que je ferai deux anachronismes:**

**. un, pas d'enfants d'Harry Potter ou de l'un de ses proches**

**. deux, Dumbledore est toujours vivant**

**Les héroïnes, ont, au début, 11 ans et s'apprêtent à rentrer à Poudlard.**

* * *

Prologue

_Il vit 4 visages. Puis il vit leurs corps s'unir pour n'en faire plus qu'un. De la bouche de ce nouvel être, il entendit: _

_Elles marchent vers le Sanctuaire des Connaissances_

_Elles y viendront et se rencontreront_

_Pour pendant 7 années cohabiter_

_Puis la Menace arrivera_

_Et les Quatre s'uniront et combattrons_

_Afin de sauver,_

_Le monde entier_

Tallius Rovertus Pythius ouvrit les yeux. Une prophétie. Il s'empressa de la noter, fébrile. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était mort depuis deux semaines, et déjà un nouveau danger se profilait, lointain de 7 années mais bien présent, comme l'attestait cette prophétie.

Il regarda à la fenêtre. La nuit était claire et dégagée. Il contempla, les yeux dans le vague, la petite place Shakespeare que sa mansarde dominait. Lors Vous-Savez-Qui avait commencé à se montrer, et qu'un bruit ( malgré la ferme répression du ministère) avait couru, comme quoi il cherchait un voyant, Tallius s'était caché dans cette mansarde misérable d'une banlieue de Londres, loin du monde magique, sortant peu, craignant pour sa vie.

Soudain, il bondit en arrière et saisit sa baguette.

Un brouillard dense, noir et épais, envahissait peu à peu la place. Les réverbères disparaissaient un à un, comme avalés. Le vieux voyant vérifia que sa vitre était solidement fermée, lui ajouta un sort de Verrouillage. Devant lui, le mystérieux brouillard se pressa contre la fenêtre, plongeant l'appartement dans le noir. Le bois grinça sinistrement. Pythius retint son souffle. Ca tenait bon.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Quelqu'un entrait dans son appartement. Le vieil homme brandit sa baguette, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

\- Lumos !

Sa baguette se mit à répandre une lumière diffuse, montrant le brouillard noir s'engouffrant par la porte ouverte.

\- Pyyyyythiuuuus... fit une voix spectrale.

\- Qui... qui que vous soyez, sor...sprtez de chez moi ! balbutia le voyant.

\- Tu as peuuuuuur, Pythiuuuus, reprit la voix, comme un brin amusée.

\- Que...

\- Tais-toiii, claqua la voix. La prophétiiiiiiie... Dis-la moi !

\- Je...j-ignore de quoi vous... voulez parlez, fit Pythius, le souffle coupé par la surprise.

\- Menteuuuuuur !

Une forme se dessina dans les ténèbres. Une main qui semblait faite d'huile en sortit et agrippa le vieil homme.

* * *

Le jour se leva. Des Moldus partaient au travail, tâchant d'oublier les horribles cauchemars dont ils avaient été victimes.

Dans une petite mansarde, un cadavre gisait recroquevillé.

Sur le bureau, il y avait un bout de parchemin annoté.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**


	2. Chapitre 1: Nina

**Le chapitre 1, le voici juste après la réponse à la review !**

**majamaja: Désolée je n'ai absolumment plus d'inspi en ce moment... mais dès qu'elle revient, je m'y remets !**

**Ravie que cette fic te plaise, en tout cas !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Nina, étendue sur son lit, lisait un roman. Sa petite chambre était plongée dans une semi-pénombre, les volets étant baissés pour se protéger de la chaleur de cette fin de juillet.

La fillette n'avait pas encore tout à fait 11 ans, son anniversaire étant le 3 septembre. De petite taille, assez mince, avec de longs cheveux bruns foncés et de communs yeux noisette, elle était de nature intrépide et relativement insolente, ce qui lui avait valu nombre d'ennuis. Mais la rentrée scolaire était encore loin, et de toute manière elle n'était pas pressée de rentrer au collège.

Elle tourna une page, lut encore quelques paragraphes puis reposa le livre. Tendant l'oreille, elle entendit le bruit de la conversation téléphonique de sa mère, Angelica. Elles vivaient toutes les deux seules dans un petit appartement de la banlieue londonienne, le père de la jeune fille étant parti au Canada lorsqu'elle avait 5 ans.

Nina savoura le calme de cette matinée, songeant à ce qu'elle demanderait pour son anniversaire. Un chat serait fantastique, elle avait toujours rêvé d'en avoir un.

Soudain, quelqu'un sonna.

Sa mère lui criant d'aller ouvrir, elle se leva à contrecoeur et déverrouilla la porte.

Sur le seuil se tenait une femme d'aspect austère, au chignon strict et aux lunettes carrées. Elle portait une longue robe noire toute simple et tenait une enveloppe à la main. Ses yeux perçants détaillèrent la fillette.

\- Bonjour, fit Nina.

\- Bonjour, répondit assez sèchement son interlocutrice avec un léger accent écossais. Puis-je entrer ? Je dois vous parler, à vous et à votre mère.

La petite fille haussa les épaules.

\- Allez-y, dit-elle en s'effaçant.

Nombre de personnes venaient pour leur " parler ", c'est-à-dire pour se mêler de leurs finances et de l'éducation de Nina.

Sa mère arriva juste à ce moment. En un seul regard échangé avec sa fille, elle comprit la situation.

\- Le salon est par ici, déclara-t-elle. Puis-je vous proposer un café ?

\- Non merci, répondit simplement la femme en s'asseyant avec raideur dans un fauteuil. Je dois m'entretenir de certaines choses très importantes avec vous.

Nina se laissa tomber à côté de sa mère dans le canapé.

\- Et bien, faites, fit Angelica avec agacement.

\- Tout d'abord, j'aimerai me présenter. Je suis Minerva McGonagall. Nina, maintenant, répond à ma question : depuis que tu es petite, ne s'est-il pas déjà passé des choses étranges autour de toi ?

La fillette pensa à tous ces mystères inexpliqués, comme la disparition subite du bonnet d'un garçon qui l'embêtait, ou la verrue qui avait poussé en direct sur le nez d'une enseignante particulièrement méchante avec elle. Elle pensa à la couleur de ses yeux, sa vraie couleur, qu'elle dissimulait derrière des lentilles colorées. Elle fit non de la tête. Elle n'aimait pas en parler.

\- En es-tu sûre ?

\- Madame, excusez-moi, mais ma fille a dit non, l'interrompit Angelica, qui pensait elle aussi aux yeux roses de Nina, qu'elle protégeait au moyen de lentilles du monde extérieur.

\- Prends ceci, fit la visiteuse en donnant à la fillette l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait à la main, sans paraître irritée.

Nina tourna l'enveloppe, lut son nom, son adresse, remarquant qu'elle était en parchemin, ainsi qu'un curieux sceau de cire la scellait. Elle la décachetta. Deux feuilles de parchemin s'en échappèrent. Elle ramassa la première.

_Collège Poudlard_

_COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_  
_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_  
_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_  
_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Cher Mademoiselle Liffly,_  
_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._  
_La rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre._  
_Veuillez croire, cher Mademoiselle Liffly, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Directrice-adjointe_

Les mains tremblantes, Nina prit l'autre feuille.

_COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_  
_Uniforme_  
_Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :_  
_1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_  
_2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_  
_3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_  
_4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_  
_Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

_Livres et manuels_  
_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_  
_Le Livre des Sorts et Enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette_  
_Histoire de la Magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac_  
_Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette_  
_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé_  
_Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle_  
_Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron_  
_Vie et hbitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau_  
_Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble_

_Fournitures_  
_1 baguette magique_  
_1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_  
_1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_  
_1 télescope_  
_1 balance en cuivre_  
_Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

_IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI__._

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? gronda Angelica qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule de sa fille. Un canular ?

\- Non, tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel, répliqua la femme. Nina, poursuit-elle, tu es une sorcière. D'où les phénomènes étranges et extraordinaires auxquels tu as parfois assisté. Tu es inscrite au collège Poudlard, un collège pour les sorciers. Moi-même j'en suis la directrice adjointe et j'enseigne également la métamorphose.

Nina avala sa salive. Tout semblait s'expliquer, même si elle préférait ne pas savoir comment la sorcière savait tout cela, alors qu'elle lui avait menti quand elle lui avait demandé.

\- Mais...où je vais acheter tout ça ?

\- A Londres. Si ta mère est d'accord, je vous y emmène demain.

Nina hocha la tête, relut ses deux lettres. Elle commençait à vraiment y croire.

\- Nina, cette femme est une charlatan. Repose ces lettres. Soit elle est capable de le prouver, soit elle ne l'est pas, fit Angelica.

Minerva McGonagall haussa les épaules. L'instant d'après, un chat était assis à sa place sur le fauteuil. Il miaula d'un air satisfait puis reprit forme humaine. Nina s'aperçut qu'elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et s'empressa de la refermer.

\- Demain, dix heures, ça vous va ? demanda l'écossaise comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Nina se tourna vers sa mère, laquelle fixait la visiteuse avec des yeux ronds.

\- Maman ?

Angelica hocha la tête.

\- Ok, ok, dix heures, demain. Je me rends. La magie existe.

* * *

Nina parvint à grand-peine à s'endormir, ce soir-là. Elle ne pensait qu'au lendemain.

Le lendemain, elle enfila son jean préféré et un t-shirt qu'elle avait acheté l'année précédente en vacances à Brighton, et qui lui allait encore, avala deux toasts et s'assit dans le canapé, nerveuse.

Sa mère n'était pas en reste et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil à la pendule en se tordant les mains. A dix heures moins le quart, elle rejoignit sa fille.

\- Pour tes yeux...

Nina sursauta, elles évitaient en général d'aborder le sujet.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit raisonnable de ... les montrer, quoi.

\- Oui, approuva la fillette.

\- Enfin... roses, quand même...

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Maman, tout ira bien. Je suis une sorcière, c'est tout. Ce ne sera pas différent d'aller au collège.

\- Enfin, je ne sais même pas les horaires de cette école... ni où elle se trouve, comment tu vas t'y rendre...

\- Mrs McGonagall nous l'expliquera, je pense.

\- C'est un peu délirant, non ? Ce qui arrive...

\- Oui.. C'est complètement fou.

A ce moment, on sonna. Angelica s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.

Minerva McGonagall se tenait sur le seuil.

\- Allons-y, fit-elle en voyant Nina.

\- Et concernant les horaires de... Poudlard ? La situation géographique ?

\- Je vous expliquerai en chemin.

La mère de la fillette hocha la tête, peu rassurée.

\- Et... 75 livres, ce sera suffisant ?

\- Nous n'utilisons pas les livres, mais une monnaie spécifique, fit la sorcière. Mais, comme tous les enfants dans son cas, Nina a une bourse de l'école.

\- Et, fit Angelica en baissant la voix pour ne pas que ça fille entende, peut-on les convertir ? Nina rêvait d'avoir un chat pour son anniversaire et je crois que c'est l'occassion de...

Son interlocutrice acquiecsa.

\- Donnez-moi... une vingtaine de livres, je pense que ce sera suffisant, je paierai en Gallions.

\- Merci. Bon, Nina, allons-y, dit d'une voix plus forte sa mère. Vers quelle serons-nous de retour ?

\- 14h, je pense.

* * *

Nina déambulait dans les rues de Londres en compagnie de Minerva McGonagall et de sa mère. Plus elles marchaient, plus la fillette se demandait où l'on pouvait bien acheter le matériel demandé, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent devant un pub miteux, Le Chaudron Baveur. Elle avait la curieuse impression qu'elle et le professeur étaient les seules à le voir. Sa mère ne voyait visiblement rien.

Minerva les fit entrer. Il y avait deux ou trois personnes, vêtues de capes émeraudes ou violettes. Le barman essuyait des verres.

\- Bonjour, ma chère Minerva. Je vois que tu t'occupes d'une jeune demoiselle pour Poudlard.

\- Bonjour, Tom. Tu as vu juste: donc, malheureusement, nous sommes pressées.

Elles se dirigèrent dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur. L'écossaise tapota quelques briques avec sa baguette. Bientôt le mur pivota pour laisser place à une allée commerçante.

Nina ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce n'était pas une simple allée commerçante: les boutiques vendaient des chaudrons, des ingrédients à potions, des livres de sort... Elle était très animée.

Sa mère, quant à elle, était un peu intimidée et se tenait légèrement en retrait.

\- Tout d'abord, expliqua leur guide, nous allons aller à Gringotts, c'est la banque des sorciers. Tu vois, dans le cas des enfants comme toi, des nés-moldus, Poudlard leur ouvre un coffre et chaque année vous donne une bourse pour acheter vos matières scolaires.

\- Ce ne serait pas plus simple d'échanger les livres en monnaie sorcière ?

\- Disons que peu de gens en auraient l'utilité...

Elles se dirigèrent vers le bas de la rue. Nina remarqua un attroupement de garçons et de filles de son âge devant ce qui semblait être une boutique de balais volants, deux petits sorcières replètes parlant avec excitation d'un article de _Sorcière Hebdo _en achetant des livres de recettes magiques dans une boutique spécialisée...

Un bâtiment de marbre blanc se dressait devant elles. Elles entrèrent et la fillette vit pour la première fois des gobelins, des vrais, pas ceux des livres de conte. Elle ressortit un peu intimidée, un peu secouée par la descente à son coffre pour le moins... mouvementée, mais la bourse pleine de " Gallions " en or, de " Mornilles " en argent et de " Noises " en bronze.

\- Commençons par Mme Guipure, pour les robes, c'est la boutique la plus proche.

Elles entrèrent dans une boutique qui ressemblait un peu à une boutique moldue, si ce n'est les robes qu'elle vendait.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, c'est pour Poudlard ? fit une sorcière en entraînant Nina près d'un miroir, tandis que le professeur est sa mère attendaient dans l'entrée.

\- Euh... oui.

Lorsqu'elles ressortirent, Nina avait de nouvelles robes. Puis elle allèrent acheter des livres, un chaudron, des gants en cuir...

Il ne restait que la baguette.

-Entre, fit la sorcièr en la poussant un peu vers " Ollivander: fabriquant de baguettes magiques", nous te rejoindrons.

La bouche un peu sèche, Nina entra dans la boutique.

Il y avait déjà des clients: un couple attendait que leur fille trouve une baguette. Mr Ollivander lui en faisait essayer diverses, mais lui arrachait des mains en secouant la tête. Enfin, d'un air triomphal il en sortit une:

\- Celle ci: 33 cm, inflexible, bois de cerisier et crin de licorne...

La fille, visiblement de l'âge de Nina, abaissa la baguette et sourit lorsque quelques étincelles jaillirent.

\- Parfait !

Tandis que les parents réglaient, elle s'approcha de Nina. Elle était grande, blonde très clair, et avait de beaux yeux verts.

\- Je m'appelle Manda, Manda Serfloy. J'appartiens à une famille très ancienne de sorciers, d'ailleurs. Tu rentres à Poudlard dans un mois, non ?

\- Si. Je m'appelle Nina. Nina Liffly.

\- Très bien, alors on se verra à Poudlard. J'espère être à Serpentard, sinon ça ne vaut plus la peine... Et toi ?

\- Euh...

\- Serdaigle n'est pas si mal, dommage qu'ils prennent n'importe qui.

\- Manda, viens !

\- On se verra à Poudlard, fit la fille avant de partir.

Nina se tourna vers le vendeur, qui la regardait.

\- Pour la même chose que la demoiselle, je suppose ?

\- Oui, répondit Nina.

\- Venez, alors.

Elle le suivit devant des allées de boîtes. Il alla en chercher une, puis lui amena et en sortit une baguette.

\- Essayez celle ci: 26, 75 cm, bois de cyprès, inflexible, crin de licorne.

Nina prit la baguette, abaissa le bras, pulvérisa un vase.

\- Je suis désolée, je...

\- Non, fit Ollivander, celle-ci ne convient pas. Hum... celle-ci ? 27,5 cm, souple, bois de cyprès toujours, et ventricule de dragon ?

Nina refit le geste demandé, et sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son bras.

\- Superbe. Cela fera 7 Gallions, s'il-vous-plait.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, un nouveau paquet sous le bras, Nina remarqua tout de suite sa mère, qui affichait un grand sourire, et Minerva McGonagall, l'air moins sévère que d'habitude. Angelica tenait quelque chose... comme un panier... un panier de voyage en osier pour... des chats !

Elle se précipita vers elles.

\- Ma chérie, comme tu seras loin le 3 septembre, j'ai voulu t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire en avance.

Les yeux brillants, Nina prit le panier, regarda et vit...

Un petit chaton au pelage gris clair parsemé de quelques taches blanches, avec de grands yeux vert émeraude qui la regardait.

\- Merci, Maman ! Merci ! Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Elle, corrigea Minerva, s'appelle Emeraude.

Nina n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie.


	3. Chapitre 2: Elena

**Réponse à la review:**

**Lilireyna: Merci :)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Ce matin-là, quand Elena se réveilla, elle avait la gorge sèche et le ventre pleins de fourmillements impatients. Il y avait 2 ans, son frère entrait à Poudlard, était envoyé à Serpentard et depuis ne cessait de la narguer. Et bien, c'était fini. Elle aussi allait y aller... Demain.

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond. En passant devant son miroir, elle sourit, un peu timidement, à son reflet. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets roux bouclés et des yeux marron, assez foncés. Elle était de taille moyenne, avec quelques formes et quelques rondeurs, aussi.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de sa malle, ouverte, prête à être remplie. Toutes ses affaires trônaient encore dans son armoire. La fillette se força à attendre, car sa mère voulait la faire avec elle et descendit plutôt déjeuner.

Les Cordlomm étaient une vieille famille gallique de sang-purs, mais quasiment " disparue ". Elena et son frère, Ryan, faisaient partie de la trentaine de membres qui restaient, éparpillés au Royaume-Uni et au Danemark.

\- Salut, elle marmonna à l'intention de Ryan, puis alla embrassa ses parents.

\- Alors, plus qu'un jour ? fit son père.

\- Oui, elle dit en souriant.

\- Je parie que tu seras à Poufssouffle, ricana son grand frère.

Elle ne répondit rien.

\- Poufssouffle est une très bonne maison, comme Serpentard, répliqua sa mère. Je serai fière d'Elena si elle y va. Je te rappelle que ta tante Lisa y a été.

\- Cette vieille fille graisseuse... souffla Ryan, mais leur mère ne l'entendit pas ( et heureusement, Lisa étant sa soeur ).

\- Quoique tu fasses, nous serons fiers de toi, reprit leur père.

Elena hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas où elle voulait aller. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne serait jamais à Serdaigle, n'ayant jamais eu de penchant ni d'aptitude particulière pour les études. Et, n'étant pas forcément très hardie ni téméraire, Gryffondor lui paraissait peu probable. Quant à Serpentard... et bien, la ruse n'était pas son fort.

* * *

Agenouillée à côté de sa mère, qui pliait ses robes de sorciers, Elena empilait ses livres de classe plus les deux que lui avait offert ses parents: _Le Quiddich à travers les âges _et _Guide du parfait joueur de Quiddich. _Quelque soit sa maison, Elena savait que, dès sa 2eme année, elle postulerait pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quiddich. Ce sport était sa passion.

\- Maman ? Tu ne m'a jamais quelle avait été ta maison.

\- Moi aussi, je suis allée à Poufssouffle mon coeur.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Tu en as honte ?

\- Non. Mais la maison où t'es envoyée n'a pas d'importance, au fond, toutes les maisons se valent. L'important, c'est que tu t'y intègres, qu'elle devienne ton deuxième foyer, ta deuxième famille. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

* * *

Elena inspira un grand coup, avant de grimper dans le Poudlard Express à la suite de Ryan. Sur le quai, leurs parents agitaient la main. Elle leur rendit leur salut, jusqu'à ce que la gare ne soit plus visible. La fillette leur avait promis de leur envoyer une lettre dès qu'elle le pourrait, par le biais de Lactée, sa jeune chouette hulotte.

Elle remonta le train, mais il n'y avait plus aucun compartiment libre. Elle s'arrêta dans le couloir, ne sachant que faire, quand la porte du compartiment le plus proche pivota.

\- Hé, tu veux venir ? Il nous reste une place, fit une Noire aux multiples tresses de son âge.

Hochant la tête avec gratitude, Elena entra. 4 jeunes Noires, dont celle qui lui avait ouvert,étaient présentes, ainsi qu'une brunette. La plus grande aida Elena à hisser sa valise dans le porte-bagage.

\- Moi, fit-elle, c'est Manna, 7eme année à Poufssouffle, et voici mes soeurs: celle qui lit, c'est Lushia, 5eme année à Serdaigle.

L'intéressée sourit.

\- L'intello de la famille, rigola-t-elle.

\- Celle qui est contre la fenêtre, c'est Cléa, 3eme année à Gryffondor. Fannny, continua-t-elle en désignant la brunette, est aussi en 3eme année à Gryffondor et sa meillleure amie.

Les deux amies sourirent aussi.

\- Et voici Elisha qui rentre à Poudlard cette année.

\- La petite dernière, pouffa celle-ci.

* * *

Elena comprit bien vite que la famille Banshee était soudée, très soudée. Les soeurs passaient leur temps libre ensemble. Fanny faisait partie de la famille à part entière. Pour Elena, qui n'avait jamais eu de vraie relation fraternelle avec son frère, c'était un monde nouveau qui s'ouvrait à elle, et quand Elisha lui dit qu'elle aussi pouvait faire partie de la famille, son coeur bondit.

Celle qui semblait devenir sa meilleure amie, ne savait pas où aller, mais ne voulait en aucun cas atterrir à Serpentard.

\- Mon frère est à Serpentard, fit remarquer Elena. En 3eme année.

\- Ah ! s'exclamèrent Cléa et Fanny en même temps.

\- Je savais bien que ton nom me disait quelque chose ! s'écria Fanny.

\- Ton frère est... sans vouloir te blesser, hein... horrible. Il se comporte comme si le château lui appartenait, toujours entouré de sa cour.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, soupira la fillette. On n'a jamais été très proches, en fait.

\- Il n'est pas du genre, effectivement. D'ailleurs, il dit que... bah... il est fils unique.

Elena accusa le coup. Cléa lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas grave. Tu peux faire partie de la famille.

La filllette acquiesca, le coeur serré. Par égard pour son malaise, la conversation dévia sur Pré-au-Lard. Cléa et Fanny pourraient y aller pour la première fois cette année et écoutaient Lushia et Manna leur décrirent le village.

Le chariot de marchandises passa, et elles achetèrent de quoi se faire un petit festin et tenir jusqu'au repas de ce soir. Elles parlèrent alors de bonbons, de leurs goûts alimentaires... Elles revêtirent leur uniforme... Jouèrent à la Bataille Explosive puis aux Echecs Version Sorciers ( Elena avait apporté son échéquier, qu'elle avait reçu à son anniversaire, le 27 mars ). Elle gagna assez facilement contre Elisha, Cléa et Fanny, qui étaient, il fallait l'avouer, de piètres joueuses, disputa une partie très serrée qu'elle remporta de justesse contre Manna, et perdit lamentablement contre Lushia. La nuit tomba peu à peu et le train ralentit, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Les filles se levèrent et se joignirent à la foule qui sortait du train. Les 4 aînées partirent vers les diligences en leur souhaitant bonne chance. Elisha et Elena, de plus en plus appréhensives, rejoignirent les autres premières années menées par Hagrid pour traverser le lac.

Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent. Dans le bâteau, les deux filles étaient avec une autre aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux bleus, assez discrète et silencieuse, qui s'appelait Clara, et un garçon grand et mince qui se mordillait la lèvre en fixant l'eau. Il se nommait Matt.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au château et pénétrèrent, enfin, dans le Grand Hall. Minerva McGonagall les attendait, leur introduisit brièvement le règlement, avant de les faire pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

Elena se sentait impressionnée.

Le Choixpeau commença par chanter, puis le professeur McGonagall appela la première de la liste:

\- Abraham, Aurélie !

Une brune, toute fébrile, plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Après quelques dizaines de secondes de réflexion, il s'écria:

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Une ovation retentit. Rouge de plaisir, la jeune fille rejoignit sa table. La gorge nouée par l'angoisse, Elena vit Cléa et Fanny applaudirent avec un sourire.

\- Aubry, Martin !

\- SERPENTARD !

Cette fois, l'acclamation provint de l'autre côté de la salle.

\- Banshee, Elisha !

Tremblante, Elisha posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Cela prit une minute à celui-ci pour crier:

\- POUFSSOUFLE !

Elisha enleva le Choixpeau, et, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se dirigea vers sa table. Elena regarda Manna se pousser pour lui faire de la place.

\- Cabard, Onyx !

\- SERDAIGLE !

\- Cordlomm, Elena ! Elle s'avança. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Elle posa le Choixpeau sur son crâne après avoir inspiré profondément.

\- Hmmm... Je vois... Une volonté certaine de faire ses preuves, un trait de caractère très utile à Serpentard... Mais il y a... oui... un grand coeur... de la loyauté... du travail... oui, tu seras à ta place, indiscutablement, à... POUFSSOUFFLE !

Le coeur battant de bonheur, elle s'installa à la table de sa maison, à côté de Manna et d'Elisha, rougissante de bonheur.

\- Félicitations ! s'exclama Manna. Je le savais !

Il y eut d'autres noms, comme:

\- Derek, Matt !

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Ou encore:

\- Liffly, Nina !

\- GRYFFONDOR !

\- Nootigorn, Clara !

\- SERDAIGLE !

Ou bien:

\- Serfloy, Manda !

\- SERPENTARD !

A la fin de la Répartition, le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

\- Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, les anciens, comme les nouveaux ! Cette nouvelle année, qui est le 1050eme anniversaire de la fondation de l'école. Pour l'occasion, une règle a été assouplie, à la dernière minute, certes, mais elle devrait en réjouir plus d'un: les élèves de première année pourront faire partie de l'équipe de Quiddich de leur maison: par contre, ce seront vos parents qui fourniront les balais ! il rit. Je vous rappelle juste, que, comme le veut la tradition, tous les 50 ans a lieu le mythique Concours des 4 Maisons : le premier a eu lieu 3 ans après la fondation de l'école, il vous reste donc 3 ans pour l'oublier, mais j'en reparlai dans 3 ans. Autrement, je suis au regret de vous annoncer, que non, vous ne pouvez toujours pas aller dans la Forêt Interdite, et non, faire exploser des Bombabouses dans les couloirs sera toujours passible de retenue.

Depuis l'annonce de l'assouplissement de cette règle, Elena avait des étoiles dans les yeux. A cet instant, elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse.

\- Wouah ! fit Elisha. On sera en 3eme année pour le Concours des 4 Maisons. Manna, tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Non, mais Lushia peut-être. Mais c'est dans 3 ans, les filles. En tout, je ne serai plus là pour voir ça, elle ajouta avec un sourire de regret.

Le banquet commença. C'était juste délicieux. Elena se servit deux fois de chaque plat, et un sourire restait accroché à ses lèvres.

Les filles firent connaissance des autres premières années de Poufssoufle: il y a avait 4 garçons et 2 autres filles en plus d'elles.

Deux jumeaux, Terry et Lorrie, des rouquins aux grands yeux bleus, venaient des Etats-Unis et n'habitaient à Londres que depuis 3 ans. Il y avait aussi Nora, la deuxième fille, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup mais était très simpathique et souriait facilement; Georges, un brun qui était être né-Moldu, et fasciné par tout ce qu'il voyait, notamment par les fantômes; Kilian, un blondinet minuscule et fluet aux épaisses lunettes qui mangeait pourtant comme 4 et quiétait, selon lui, ultrasensible; et enfin Barry, un garçon rondouillard au regard pétillant.

Le banquet terminé, elles découvrirent leur salle commune, près des cuisines. On y accédait par des tonneaux de vinaigre: il fallait tapoter sur l'un d'eux au rythme du mot " Helga Poufsouffle ". Si l'on se trompait, un flot de vinaigre se déverser sur le malheureux. Derrière le tonneau, un petit couloir les mena à une salle chaleureuse, à la décoration noir et jaune joyeuse et aux multiples plantes.

Dans leur dortoir, les filles trouvèrent leur valise. Elena n'alla pas se coucher tout de suite: elle rédigea un longue lettre à ses parents, et envoya Lactée la leur porter.

Puis elle s'endormit, heureuse comme jamais.


	4. Chapitre 3: Clara

**Ah! j'avais oublié de préciser que Rogue n'est pas mort non plus ! **

* * *

Chapitre 3

Fébrile, Clara regarda " Liffly, Nina " être envoyé à Gryffondor. Elle avala nerveusement sa salive.

\- Mourenvilliers, Thomas !

\- SERPENTARD !

\- Nootiger, Clara !

La fillette s'avança et posa le Choixpeau sur son crâne. Immédiatement, une voix retentit dans sa tête:

\- Une jeune fille discrète et solitaire... Beaucoup, beaucoup d'avidité de savoir... Des connaissances sûres... Un goût indéniable pour la lecture, les études... Pas de doute possible, tu seras bien à... SERDAIGLE !

Elle sentit une onde de soulagement éclater dans sa poitrine. Serdaigle... Son rêve. En effet, si son père était un Moldu ordinaire, sa mère, elle, était une sorcière, une ancienne Gryffondor qui travaillait dans le plus élevage d'Hippogriffes au monde, et lui avait décrit avec passion Poudlard et ses maisons.

Elle rejoignit sa table, heureuse, sous les acclamations qu'elle savoura.

C'était une jeune fille aux abondants cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus purs comme du cristal.

Elle s'assit à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs, assez longs pour un garçon, et aux profonds yeux gris.

\- Moi, c'est Onyx, il fit avec un sourire amical. Et toi ?

\- Je m'appelle Clara.

Quand la Répartition prit fin, le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole. Clara buvait ses paroles. Elle pouvait faire partie de l'équipe de Quiddich ! Elle avait toujours rêvé d'être Attrapeuse. Si elle y arrivait... Sa mère avait un Eclair de Feu dont elle ne se servait plus. Personne n'avait pu apporter d'amélioration à ce qui était devenu le must du balai, et il était inusable, en plus... Elle serait sûrement d'accord pour lui envoyer.

Le directeur se rassit, et le festin commença. Tout, absolumment tout, était délicieux. Clara se servit une généreuse portion de patates rôties et écouta, plus que participa, la conversation de ses nouveaux camarades.

Cette année, 8 élèves étaient arrivés à Serdaigle. A part elle et Onyx, il y avait 4 autres filles et 2 autres garçons: Prosper, un blond rondouillard avec d'épaisses lunettes, né-Moldu; Esteban, d'origine espagnole, qui semblait avoir un don pour les langues ; Jannie, une rousse qui était un peu vantarde ; Millie, sa meilleure amie ( leurs familles se connaissaient depuis leur naissance ), aux épais cheveux bruns et aux lunettes rondes, qui se donnait un air supérieur ; Tori, une jeune d'origine asiatique qui paraissait sur une autre planète; et enfin Eva, une fougueuse blonde aux cheveux ondulés qui riait et parlait fort.

\- J'ai lu qu'on allait prendre des cours de _Métamorphose_, dit Prosper avec un ton docte, en instant sur le dernier mot. Vous croyez qu'on pourra changer d'apparence ?

\- C'est qu'au programme de sixième année, réplique Millie, comme si c'était une évidence.

Onyx se tourna vers Clara.

\- Ils ont l'air tellement... savants ! Je me demande si je serai à la hauteur...

Clara sourit.

\- Ils se donnent un genre, pour essayer de coller à ce qu'ils croient être l'esprit de la maison. C'est une sorte de grosse caricature, cette conversation... elle fit.

\- T'as une sacrée capacité d'analyse.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- En tout cas, tu seras à la hauteur. Sinon, le Choixpeau ne t'aurait pas envoyé ici...

* * *

\- Le heurtoir en forme d'aigle, que vous voyez là, vous posera une égnime. Si vous vous trompez, vous ne pourrez rentrer et attendrez donc qu'un autre élève résolve l'égnime. Maintenant, suivez-moi !

Les premières années suivirent la préfète chargée de les emmener à leur salle commune, une blonde à l'air autoritaire.

La salle commune était une vaste pièce circulaire. D'élégantes fenêtre en arcades agrémentaient les murs tendus de soie couleur bleu et bronze. La vue donnait sur les montagnes environnantes. Le plafond en forme de dôme était parsemé d'étoiles peintes qui se reflétaient sur la moquette bleu nuit. Elle était meublée avec des fauteuils confortables, des tables et une petite bibliothèque, qui se trouvait dans une espèce de salle à part. Dans une niche face à la porte, se dressait une haute statue de marbre blanc, que Clara identifia comme celle de Rowena Serdaigle. Tout cela dégageait une impression de magnificience.

\- Vos dortoirs sont au fond, dans la bibliothèque. Les filles sont à gauche, les garçons à droite.

Sans se presser, Clara monta dans son dortoir. C'était une pièce circulaire qui attenait à une salle de bain. Cinq lits étaient prêts. On avait déjà amené leurs valises et sa chouette lapone, Athéna, l'attendait, à côté du lit le plus proche de la fenêtre.

Elle rangea ses vêtements dans la petite commode à sa disposition et se mit en pyjama. Elle se glissa dans les draps épais de son grand lit à baldaquin aux rideaux bleus. Millie et Jannie chuchotaient, à l'autre bout de la pièce. A sa gauche, Eva ne faisait pas un son, tout comme Tori, de l'autre côté du lit de celle-ci.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Clara contempla le plafond. Elle chercha le sommeil, mais trop de pensées se bousculaient pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir. Finalement, le dortoir devint entièrement silencieux, quand une crampe annonciatrice se manifesta.

Clara eut une petite exclamation. _Non... Ca ne pouvait pas se produire... Pas maintenant..._

Elle aggrippa son oreiller, essayant de toutes ses forces de rester dans le tangible, le réel. Elle ne voulait pas voyager dans le temps. Elle en avait assez d'être la témoin d'éxécutions, de larmes, de terreur, dont elle faisait des cauchemars des nuits plus tard. Elle pensait... cela faisait trois mois que cela n'était pas arrivé...

Malgré tous ses efforts, elle se sentit glisser...

Dans une plaine enneigée, un cavalier chevauchait. Derrière lui, traînait un corps décapité, attaché au cheval et bringuebalé par les cahots. Le cavalier dépassa la fillette, sans la voir ( comme d'habitude, personne ne la voyait ), et la vision s'estompa, mais pas avant qu'elle n'est pu voir de très près le cadavre.

Puis elle fut de retour dans son lit. Immédiatement, des sanglots convulsifs l'agitèrent. Elle enfonça la tête dans son oreiller pour les étouffer, mais... le mal était déjà fait.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

C'était Eva, qui s'était réveillée. Essuyant la morve et les larmes qui maculaient son visage, Clara la regarda sans rien dire, avant de répondre sèchement:

\- C'est pas tes affaires.

\- Je veux juste t'aider... répliqua Eva avant de se lever de son lit pour s'asseoir au bord de celui de la fillette.

\- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. C'était juste... un... un...

\- Un ?

\- Cauchemar, acheva précipitamment Clara en lui tournant le dos.

Le silence s'éternisa, jusqu'à ce que la blonde le rompe à nouveau.

-Moi, c'est Eva.

\- Je sais.

\- Et toi ? continua la blonde sans se laisser décourager.

\- Clara.

\- Tu sais, j'avais tellement peur pendant la Répartition... Peur qu'on me dise " désolé, c'est une erreur, vous n'êtes finalement pas une sorcière ". Absurbe, hein ? Je suis née-Moldue, et ça me paraissait être un rêve...

Clara comprit qu'Eva voulait la mettre à l'aise et oubliait délibérément le sujet initial, et lui en fut très reconnaissante. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle abandonna donc sa froideur.

Les 2 filles s'endormirent après un quart d'heure de discussion. Au matin, elles étaient amies.

* * *

Onyx et Eva semblèrent tout de suite s'apprécier. La petite bande descendit déjeuner,impatiente de connaître son emploi du temps.

\- On commence par 2h de métamorphose, et après on a 2h de potions, s'exclama joyeusement Onyx quand le professeur McGonagall leur tendit le leur.

Clara sourit en se servant des oeufs brouillés.

\- J'ai hâte d'avoir métamorphose, ça a l'air tellement intéressant... fit Eva.

\- Non, faire des potions doit être mieux, répliqua Onyx, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Après le petit-déjeuner les 3 nouveaux amis repassèrent à la tour de Serdaigle pour prendre leurs affaires de cours ( ils n'eurent pas à répondre à une égnime car un 6eme année venait d'y répondre quand ils arrivèrent ) puis se rendirent à la salle de métamorphose. Bien qu'ils soient partis en avance, ils arrivèrent presque en retard.

Les deux filles se placèrent l'une à côté de l'autre, et Onyx s'installa deux tables plus loin à côté d'un Poufssoufle, un brun qui déclara s'appeler Georges.

Le professeur ouvrit le cours par un discours clair , net et concis, qu'elle acheva par une spectaculaire métamorphose: elle se changea en chat tabby, qui étrangement, gardait les marques de ses lunettes, puis se retransforma sous des applaudissements nourris.

Mais les élèves n'étaient pas prêts de faire la même chose. Ils durent changer une allumette en aiguille.

Ouvrant le livre à la page indiquée, Clara se remémora ce qu'il y avait d'écrit ( elle avait dévoré tous les manuels scolaires et mêmes d'autres pendant les vacances ) et commença.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'effort, elle finit par y arriver. Eva y parvint 5 minutes après elle, ainsi que Janie et Millie, suivies de près par Onyx. Le professeur McGonagall les regarda d'un air appréciateur.

Non loin d'Eva et Clara, une jeune Noire et fille aux cheveux brun-roux, toutes deux de Poufssoufle, s'employaient à métamorphoser l'objet, sans beaucoup de succès. La fille aux cheveux brun-roux jetaient sans cesse des regards à l'aiguille de Clara avec envie.

Personne d'autre ne réussit de tout le cours. A la fin, le professeur McGonagall ramassa les aiguilles de chacun des élèves qui avaient réussi, puis les montra dans la classe.

\- Comme devoir, pour mercredi, vous devez essayer d'arriver au même résultat avec votre allumette. Ceux qui ont réussi, reprenez-en une et essayez de réitérez la métamorphose. Et vous m'écrirez un rouleau de parchemin pour vendredi sur la méthode que vous avez employée.

Clara nota tout dans " l'agenda " que son père avait tenu qu'elle achète quand même côté Moldu. Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'écrire, la cloche sonna et les élèves quittèrent la salle, parlant avec animation.

Un coup d'oeil sur son emploi du temps apprit à la fillette qu'ils avaient encore cours avec les Poufssoufle, de Potions cette fois-ci. Tous descendirent vers les cachots. Ils croisèrent les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, qui eux sortaient de ce cours pour aller en Métamorphose.

Ils attendaient dans le couloir, discutant du cours précédent, quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain, et un homme au teint cireux, aux cheveux noirs et à la longue robe, noire elle aussi, qui évoquait à Clara une chauve-souris, sortit.

\- Silence ! Maintenant, en rang et entrez !

Les élèves obéirent silencieusement. Clara, Eva et Onyx s'intallèrent à une table de quatre, rejoints par Esteban.

\- Tttt... On ne se met pas avec ses petits camarades, fit le professeur en regardant sa liste, puis les élèves qui s'étaient regroupés par maisons et par affinités. Hmm, voyons voir... Nootiger, vous vous mettrez avec Cordlomm.

La jeune fille aux cheveux brun-roux lui sourit timidement tandis que Clara s'installait à côté d'elle, contre le mur de la porte.

\- Banshee et... Tedgoon, vous me mettez en binôme à côté d'elles.

La Poufssoufle et Clara poussèrent le même soupir de soulagement tandis que la Noire et Eva les saluaient, le sourire radieux.

Une fois que toutes les places furent attribués ( Onyx au premier rang avec une Poufssoufle aux longs cheveux bruns qui n'avait pas l'air loquace ), le professeur rejoignit son bureau et commença son discours:

\- Dans ma classe, on n'utilise pas sa baguette pour jeter des sorts dans tous les sens. Non, c'est ici que vous apprendrez à concocter de la mort liquide et à mettre la vie en flacon. Tout du moins... si vous n'étiez pas tous des imbéciles. Testez donc vos connaissances des ingrédients, pour voir le niveau !

Il distribua des feuilles, et, un peu surprise par cette entrée en matière pas très amicale, Clara, qui avait lu deux fois _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_, durant l'été, commença.


End file.
